A Better Beginning
by ConsultingDalekof221b
Summary: John is at the restaurant and about to propose to Mary but Sherlock steps in and Johns love for him kicks in. A major Johnlock!


But He's Back!

After the fall John was devastated. He didn't know if he could cope with the death of his best friend. John couldn't even say his name with out getting overwhelmed. But about a year after he met a woman named Mary. John thought she was the best thing that happened to him. He loved her, he thought, but Sherlock still stuck in his heart. John always had a feeling for Sherlock but never knew if it was real, and when he died John new the feeling was real, love, John loved him but didn't know what kind of love it was. But then when he met Mary he knew that that love was a friendship, he thought. Mary made him happy, and she made him laugh again. John loved Mary, he thought.

Two years later, John is sitting at the restaurant after the fall of his best friend. He looks across the table to see his Mary sitting there smiling back at him. This was the night he was going to propose. John loved her, he thought, she was all he got. John had the chefs put the ring in her cake for dessert so when she opened it she would see it. This will be perfect he thought while seeing the waiter come out with the cake heading for the table. The waiter moved and a tall slim figure stood in it's place. The waiter gave the cake to Mary and she smiled. John looked at the figure, stared at it. The figure moved towards him into the light and John eyes watered and so did the figure's. "Sherlock," John whispers under his breath. The figure steps forward and is now at the table and John sees that it is Sherlock. Sherlock was skinny, skinnier than he has ever had, and paler then he has ever been.

"Hello, John." Sherlock says with a crackly voice like he hasn't talked in a while. John stands up and stares at him in the eyes and punches him in the mouth. Mary squeals and jumps then goes back to opening her cake. "I am so sorry." Sherlock says rubbing of the blood that is know on his lips, and Sherlock leans forward to John.

"Oh shut up." John says before bringing Sherlock all the way in and kissing his bloody lip but not before Mary finds the ring. Mary finding the ring starts screams and laughing, but looks up to see John. Sherlock embraces the kiss and starts putting his hand in John's hair and the other on John's arss. John then follows the movements and opens his eyes and looks down at the table where Mary in sitting about to explode. Sherlock pulls out of the kiss and smiles at John.

"The mustache is new. Nice." He says smiling. " I think we need to talk about what happened."

"Yea, but I have bigger issues right know Sherlock." John says looking away from Sherlock and down to Mary.

"What the bloody hell is going on John!?" Mary yells. " I find a beautiful engagement ring and look up to see the man who gave it to me snogging another! Man I should add!"

"Mary I can explain!" John says knowing that will be a little hard. "Listen for a minute. I love you. And I was going to propose. Then Sherlock walked in and I don't know what came over me, but I did have feelings for him before." John says knowing that that didn't work.

"You had feelings for him while we where together!?" Mary says. Sherlock listens to the yelling going on and just sits back for once.

"No! Well, no. Well. Sorry?" John says embarrassed.

"Oh my god! John I loved you."

" I loved you too! Mary. I am truly sorry."

"Ugh. Yea. Well I guess I should give the ring to him know. Goodbye John!" Mary says handing the ring to Sherlock and grabbing her jacket and leaving.

"Well it's a little feminine for him but ok." John says. "Wait! Mary!" Both John and Sherlock are then standing there in silence. "Hmm. Ok. Well." John says not knowing what to do from here.

"Do you want to get a cab?" Sherlock says.

"Hmm. Yea. Yea." John pays then both men leave in a cab back to 221b. "Who else knows?" John says in the cab.

"What? Oh. Mycroft, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson. I wanted to tell you last."

"Mrs. Hudson!? When? She didn't tell me." John says surprised.

"I told everyone this morning and I told them not tell you. And I guess they listened." Sherlock says smirking.

"Oh. Why did you pick tonight to tell me?"

"It has been three years to the day today that I left and I thought three years was enough waiting." Sherlock says looking over at John.

"Oh yea. I, hmm, forgot." John says knowing that was a lie because that was why he was going to propose to Mary tonight, to much waiting. Sherlock still looking at John knows that that was a lie too.

"Hmm well. When I went over to the flat to tell Mrs. Hudson I noticed that all your things where still there. And all of my things too. You stayed..." Sherlock says.

"Yea. I thought of moving out after you died, but I couldn't, somehow I thought you where going to come back, and if I weren't there you wouldn't be able to find me. Silly I know."

"No John, quiet the opposite I wouldn't be able to find you. I only new you were at the restaurant because of the menu on the table and all the dress clothes thrown on the floor. Like you were looking for something special to where tonight. Then I saw the recite for the ring and knew I had to get there soon before you went off with Mary." Sherlock says. John looks at Sherlock and smiles.

"I miss your deductions so bloody much." John says smiling. "I missed you so much." John then adds almost in a whisper but Sherlock heard him and looks over to John and puts his arm around him.

They both get back to the flat and open the door. "Mrs. Hudson is out getting milk so we have some time," John says while they are standing in the hall.

"Good" Sherlock says. Sherlock then takes John's hands and puts them above his head and pushes John against the wall and before John has time to talk Sherlock placing his lips on John's. John releases one of his hands and puts it in Sherlock's hair. John's hand travels down Sherlock's body to his hips and takes hold of them and pushes Sherlock's hips closer to his. Sherlock releases from the kiss and smiles to John. "I have waited three years to do this." Sherlock says heavily before snogging John again. Sherlock puts one of his hands on John's legs and lifts up John's leg. John moans feeling Sherlock lifting his leg. John can feel Sherlock's bulge from underneath his clothes and then hears Sherlock whisper his name.

"yea Sherlock?"

"I think we should go to the bedroom." Sherlock says motioning to his bedroom.

"Yea." John says still kissing Sherlock moves into the bedroom.

Both men are above the bed snogging. Sherlock releases from the kiss and realizes he is still where his coat. Sherlock takes of his coat, scarf and shoes and is down to his pants and purple button up shirt. John copies the moves taking of his coat and shoes. Sherlock seeing that John is done smiles and pushes John down onto the bed. Sherlock climbs onto John with John in between his legs and kisses John and rubs his hand underneath John's jumper. John moans and Sherlock responds to it by going down and kissing John's neck. Sherlock gets his way and takes off John's jumper to reveal John's warm skin. Sherlock goes straight to kissing his chest, and John gets to unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt. John slips of the shirt and sees Sherlock smooth pale skin and rubs his hands on Sherlock's back. Sherlock gets down to John's pants and starts to unzip them to reveal red underpants underneath. John smiles and lifts up Sherlock's face and places is lips on Sherlock's making Sherlock moan. John listens and reaches down and rubs the bulge in Sherlock's pants. Sherlock then goes down and starts to suck on John's neck.

"Sherlock! That will leave a mark!" John says.

"So?" Sherlock says then getting back to John's neck.

"People will notice and think."

"You can wear my scarf." Sherlock says.

Sherlock then leaves about ten marks according to John then goes back up to John's lips and puts his on John's warm lips and has his tough travel around his mouth while John's is doing to the same. Both man are moaning and then John stops.

"What?" Sherlock says kissing him.

"Shh. Here that. The door opened. Mrs. Hudson is back!" John says.

"Crap. Fine." Sherlock says.

Both men quickly get up and put some clothes on and do their best to fix there hair. They walk out of the room to see Mrs. Hudson putting the milk into the fridge.

"Oh Sherlock. I still can't get over that your alive." She says. John steps out from behind Sherlock and smiles. "Oh I didn't even see you. How was the proposal? Oh Mary must be so happy!"

"Oh well. Something came up and she said no..." John says not even looking a bit sad.

"Oh! No! That's horrible John. I am sorry." She says walking over and hugging John. Thankfully she didn't see the marks on his neck. "What happened to you boys your hair is a mess?"

"Just a wind storm Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock says. John blushes and fixes his hair.

"Well here is you first dinner boys. Together again!" Mrs. Hudson says showing food on the table.

"Thank you." John says.

"Well I am off to bed boys. Goodnight!" Mrs Hudson says before leaving the room.

Both men sit down and the table and eat. They talk about how Sherlock is alive and how John has been while eating. John finishes and puts his plate in the sink followed bu Sherlock. Both men are standing there in silence.

"Want to finish what we started?" Sherlock says smiling and placing his hand on John's arss.

"Oh god yes"


End file.
